Duscae
Duscae is a region in Final Fantasy XV. It is one of the early areas of the game, and is featured in the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo. The town of Lestallum is located near it. The region includes vast grassy plains where colossal monsters roam, lakes, forests, and mountainous areas. Large stone arcs seem native to the area and in trailers the party has been seen using their car to cross them. The area also has large urban areas and towns, as well as old ruins.http://gematsu.com/2015/02/final-fantasy-xv-trailers-highlight-dungeon-wildlife Story In M.E. 725 Niflheim invaded the Lucian regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, where they established bases–yet there was a period of peace afterward. Lucis dispatched soldiers to challenge the empire, but was defeated. In M.E. 756, Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum, and Gladiolus Amicitia cross the Duscae region on a road trip to meet with Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. They have a chance to visit Wiz Chocobo Post and learn that the chocobos are scared of a roaming Behemoth that is blind in one eye. If they help Wiz by hunting down the beast, the party can rent chocobos from the stables. The most notable landmark in the area is the Disc of Cauthess. On their way to Cleigne to meet Iris Amicitia in Lestallum, the party has a chance to stop at the Disc but find it occupied by Niflheim forces. Once in Lestallum Noctis begins to experience headache-inducing visions of the Archaean said to dwell in the Disc, and Chancellor Ardyn Izunia helps him get access to the area. Noctis discovers Lunafreya is rousing the astrals to help him forge covenants with them, and although Niflheim tries to kill Titan, Noctis makes a pact with the astral before being taken to safety by Ardyn. The party had to abandon their car, the Regalia, at the Cauthess and it is taken by Niflheim forces to an imperial camp in Duscae. Duscae is shrouded in a perpetual rainstorm as the astral Ramuh is calling for Noctis to forge a covenant with him. Afterward, Noctis and his friends infiltrate the local imperial base and recover the Regalia. Locations Coernix Station There is a service station in Duscae where the mechanic Cindy will repair the party's car after it breaks down. The service station has a shop and a caravan for the party to rest at. Wiz Chocobo Post At the chocobo post the party can rest, and in the full game rent chocobos. There is a caravan on the grounds, and the party can buy items from Wiz. Disc of Cauthess There is an ancient meteorite at the center of the crater said to be held by the Astral Titan. Daurell Caverns Daurell Caverns is an optional dungeon. The recommended level as per the quest there is 28, but the player may want to wait until they are above level 40, as the Necromancers that spawn there are tough. There is a fishing spot inside the cavern. Nebulawood Nebulawood is a dungeon within Duscae where the party can hunt for the Deadeye. Quests Sidequests Enemies Creation and development The overall impression for Duscae started as a desolate wasteland, but environmental concept called for coexisting ecosystems, and thus Duscae features wetlands and vegetation. Duscae region became larger than the developers anticipated. In the original estimates the size of the entire Final Fantasy XV world was potentially even 20 times that of the Duscae region, but when playing through the ever-growing Duscae region, director Hajime Tabata pondered that if the entire world is 20 times the size of that it would take forever to play the game.Meet The New Man In Charge Of Final Fantasy — Kotaku.com Gallery Cauthess-FFXV.png|Cauthess. Prompto-FFXV-JumpFesta-Trailer.png|Stone arcs iconic to Duscae region in the background. FFXV-Battles.jpg|A battle in Duscae region. Niflheim-Airships-FFXV.jpg|Niflheim airships overhead. FFXV-Astral-Shard.png|The glowing meteorite at Cauthess. Final_Fantasy_XV_Gas_Station.jpg|Noctis and Prompto at a gas station. Final_Fantasy_XV_Duscae.jpg|Noctis and the party in Duscae. Final_Fantasy_XV_Update.jpg|Update mission. Final_Fantasy_XV_Point.jpg|Noctis and Ignis exploring Duscae. Final_Fantasy_XV_Cast.jpg|Noctis and the party walking in Duscae. Final_Fantasy_XV_Quest.jpg|Behemoth quest in Duscae. DuscaePlains-ffxved.png|Plains in Duscae. DuscaeAtEvening-ffxved.png|Duscae in the evening. DuscaeAtDay-ffxved.png|Duscae during the day. DuscaeRoad-ffxved.png|Road in Duscae. Fishing-Spot-Duscae-FFXV.png|Fishing spot. Regalia_Type-F._In_Duscae.jpg|Regalia Type-F in Duscae. Duscae Map (EP Duscae).jpg|The map of Duscae in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae (from Famitsu). BFFXV Poster.jpg|Duscae in a promotional poster for Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV. References pt-br:Duscae Category:Final Fantasy XV locations Category:Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV locations